Young Guardians Series: Shall We Kiss?
by MaxDark
Summary: A Young Terrador Story. Terrador falls in love with the dragoness Flora. But can the usually bold and courageous dragon face his newest predicament...Falling quickly, and hopelessly in love?
1. A New Friend

**The Young Guardians Series: Shall We Kiss?**_**(A young Terrador story)**_

**Shall We Kiss? – Chapter One: A New Friend**

Flora raced happily towards her home with a muscular green male at her side. The male's name was Terrador and but only a few moments ago had become her first friend. As the two raced towards the cottage they flew through an upper story window and entered Flora's room. Terrador couldn't help but survey his surroundings and was consequently spellbound by the sight of music cylinders on Flora's shelf. All the ones he saw were ones he already had and favored, '_Beneath The Stars_' and '_Summer's Passion_' by Gaia Windbreathe, and '_And Hope Anew_' and '_Forever Yours_' by Celia Bloom, and '_Autumn's Last_' and '_Shall We Kiss?_' and…

"You have '_Twilight's Love_' by Drake Luvstar?" he exclaimed, "it's not even out yet!"

"I didn't think you were into that kind of music."

"I'm not one hundred percent male."

"Sorry, it's just that I've never had a friend before."

"Well then I'd love to be your best friend," replied Terrador to which Flora emitted a loud and joyous eek. As Terrador laughed she hid her head in embarrassment, but they both knew that the laughter was friendly, not an unkind and bullying sort.

"Terr?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to stay for supper? My parents would love to meet you."

"Sure, maybe I'll stay the night as well."


	2. Of Parents and Tour Guides

**The Young Guardians Series: Shall We Kiss?**_**(A young Terrador story)**_

**Shall We Kiss? – Chapter Two: Of Parents and Tour Guides**

"Dad, Mom, this is Terrador. Terr, this is my father Gale and mother Silvia."

"Hello Terrador," greeted the two parents, one a white dragon and the other a silver dragoness.

"Oh, that's the food!" exclaimed Silvia as she hurried to the stone fireplace. As the rest of the group sat down on rugs in front of the fire Gale struck up a conversation.

"So Terrador, we're new here and I'm wondering if you would like to give us a view of the place, these forests of?"

"Skylen sir, forests of Skylen," Terrador helped.

"Well I must say that these forests of Skylen are magnificent and it would be much appreciated if you would show us around."

"I'd love to," replied Terrador, at this Flora emitted another eek which brought the gazes of every dragon in the room towards her blushing face.

"I've never heard you make that sound in all my life Flora, are you alright?" asked Silvia as she cast a knowing glance at Gale who returned it.

"Um…hungry I suppose," said Flora sheepishly.

*****

The new day dawned early for Flora's family, Terrador had only just got up. As he reached the bottom of the stairs he looked around, Silvia was holding the trays over the fire to burn away any scraps unfeedable to the birds while Gale was outside talking to Petwée, the well known town gossiper who could out gossip any newspaper that side of the dragon realms.

"Morning Terrador," greeted Silvia. As soon as half his name was out, Flora barreled into him, sending them both to the floor with Flora on top.

"Hey you," greeted Terrador as Flora nuzzled him.

"Morning Terr," she greeted. The nuzzling had caught him off guard, but he attributed it to the fact that he was her first friend. Gale walked into the house.

"Now how about that tour?" he asked, seeing the two teenagers in their position he quickly added, "of the village?"

*****

The four dragons strolled atop the branches that held the village aloft. The village had been built on top of the giant network of interwoven branches and some building consisted totally of them.

As the dragons passed onto a different section of branches they came upon a music store titled '_Siphaun's_'. Outside the music store was a light blue dragoness rearranging music cylinders on the outdoor display. Flora's parents soon left the younger two to do some shopping while they (parents) went to get acquainted with some villagers.

Terrador walked up to the dragoness, "Hey Della!" Suddenly the dragoness's head shot up, nearly catching an overhead display of some classic looking music album cylinders.

"Hey Terrador, who's your friend?"

"Flora this is Della, she's a water dragoness," explained Terrador.

"Don't get on my bad side or you'll be in hot water," Della joked, "And Terrador, to you I mean it. You know I lost my last job because of you?"

"Sorry about that," he replied, as Della turned back to the shop Terrador whispered into Flora's ear, "she used to be an animal caretaker until I accidentally scared them away." Flora only replied with a small nod, Terrador was quick to notice this and realized that unless she was with him or her family she was really quite shy. "Let's take a look at the music in here," he said as he nuzzled her cheek and began walking towards the shop. After walking through the aisles looking for their favorite music they looked through the various titles but other than ones that they had either already bought or had no interest in they found none. As they looked around Terrador pointed out an old silver dragon who was bustling around along with Della rearranging music, "that's Siphaun, his shops used to dominate nearly the entire second level of the forest, but now he's just settled into this music shop."

The rest of the day continued as it eventually found Terrador and Flora totally covered in jewelry each, as they exited another store laughing. "Here," said Terrador as he removed a beautiful black choker with a diamond embedded in the front and placed it around her neck, "This looks better on you anyway." Flora nuzzled his cheek affectionately and purred as Terrador returned her nuzzling with just as much (if not more) affection. The couple walked through the doorway of a restaurant titled '_Della's Diner_'.

"I thought Della worked at that music shop?" commented Flora.

"She does but her parents own this restaurant and they named it after Della," he replied. They continued through the bustling restaurant.


	3. A Secret Called Star's Nest

**The Young Guardians Series: Shall We Kiss?**_**(A young Terrador story)**_

**Shall We Kiss? – Chapter Three: The Secret Of Star's Nest**

A group of dragons were comfortably sitting upon piles of cushions that surrounded a fat tree branch (acting as a table).

"Looks like Terrador's found a girlfriend," stated a muscular red dragon who was seated nearest to a (light, light) blue dragoness.

The dragoness slightly pushed on her boyfriend's shoulder, "Don't bug them Ignitus, they look so happy together."

Terrador and his companion finally arrived at the table. "Terrador who's your friend?" asked a muscular (dark) blue dragon who was nestled nearest to Della.

"Everyone," spoke Terrador, "this is Flora, she's new here." Turning towards Flora he spoke again, "Flora, the big red guy is Ignitus, he's my adopted brother. The light blue dragoness by him is Misty, they've had to be a couple about…how long was it? Two years?"

"I really see no reason to term this information as necessary," stated Ignitus.

"Oh…Ignitus…are you ashamed that we're together?" inquired Misty as she put on a fake look of sorrow and hurt.

"Misty! I-, No I meant-, I-, No-," Ignitus spluttered unable to keep up his act of sophisticated eldership knowledge (he had always looked forward to helping younger dragons). Misty laughed.

"Continue Terrador," she stated before affectionately licking Ignitus's cheek, the contact producing steam.

Terrador continued, "Misty is Della's younger sister. The dark blue male next to Della is Torrent. Mia isn't here but she's a light green and is Torrent's girlfriend."

After the introductions the group settled down to talk, through the talking the rest of the dragons (at that table) noticed that Terrador's and Flora's tails were twisted around eachother's, but they didn't mention it. After a while Torrent's stomach rumbled and Della got up and began walking towards the kitchens. "I'll get the usual meals," she said.

"Can anything satisfy Torrent's hunger?" replied Ignitus with a laugh.

"Don't let the cook hear you say that, he lives to cook, and I don't think we could last with Torrent eating all our food," Della called back with a laugh.

They all laughed as they watched Della bustling around cooking food up in the kitchen. After a while Torrent pointed at the pair of rings, one was on Terrador's hand and its duplicate on Flora's. "You know those are Life-rings don't you?"

A/N: Definitions:

(Life-Ring) One of a pair of identical rings that are worn by a dragon and dragoness to show they share a bond of love that they intend to keep for life.

(Music Cylinder) A large spool, 1 decameter tall with a diameter of 4 centimeters at the middle and a diameter of 5 centimeters at the top and bottom, that when set upon a Music-Bowl produces music. The Dragon-Universe version of what we call CDs and cassette tapes.

(Music-Bowl) A bowl that has a large stick protruding from the center, the stick is what a Music Cylinder would be placed upon.

End A/N

"Maybe I do," stated Terrador, this brought Flora towards another Eek but Terrador placed his wing across her back pulling her closer to him which calmed Flora down before she was able to Eek. The couple didn't make any move to remove their rings though.

*****

Terrador, Flora, and Ignitus eventually landed inside one of the nests that the inhabitants of the highest forest-village levels used for homes. The nest had been covered over with a roof of interwoven leaves that protected the dwellers from rain. The nest was far more magnificent than all the others and was the highest home in the forest-village. "Wow," breathed Flora.

"Its what happens when you're next in line to become the Earth Guardian," replied Terrador.

"What?"

"My family is been the keeper of the Prometheus Emerald, which means that when an Earth Guardian dies the next in line must travel to the temple and take their place as the new guardian. It's a temple far away, where the forests consist of giant mushrooms."

"Yah right," said Flora not really believing the part about the mushrooms.

"Its true, Ignitus has seen the forest haven't you Ignitus?" At Terrador's words Ignitus shifted around uncomfortably as he turned around. Flora watched the red dragon as she waited for an answer. Knowing that the questioning would lead to Flora inquiring about Ignitus's past, Terrador decided to do something as Ignitus wasn't keen on talking about his past. He nudged Flora's shoulder gently.

"Terr?"

"Let's go, I want to show you something," he whispered in reply. He took off through the ceiling opening, Flora looked once more at Ignitus before taking off after the dragon of her dreams.

Ignitus allowed a tear to slide unseen down his cheek as the two dragons who were so obviously in love with each other took off into the night sky. He walked over to a leaf on the floor and lifting it up pulled out a ruby entangled with in gold bands. It was identical to the Prometheus Emerald except for its red gem, golden band, and the inscription that read 'Forever Ruby'. The words were both the name of the gem but also meant much more to Ignitus. His past still haunting his dreams when he went to sleep.

*****

"This nest is a secret, I call it Star's Nest," said Terrador as he and Flora landed on a nest that was open to the unrivaled beauty of the night sky, but in Terrador's view the sky was indeed rivaled by the beauty of the green dragoness beside him. Flora rested her head upon his shoulder and the moment brought on waves of courage to Terrador. "I love you," he whispered into her ear.

"I've waited so long to hear you say that," sighed Flora.

"We've only known each other for two days."

"Well I feel as if I've always known you, as if you've always been there for me."

"But I have."

"You have?"

"As of a few seconds ago. Flora, I want to be at your side, to always see the dawn reflected in your eyes, and I promise that I will always be there for you, together in life, forever even afterwards."

"What do you mean? You don't want it!"

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Because you already have your wishes come true, and I promise to be the one who makes them come true."

"Flora."

"Mmm?

"You're a wish come true."

"Only for you Terr."


	4. Friends

**The Young Guardians Series: Shall We Kiss?**_**(A young Terrador story)**_

**Shall We Kiss? – Chapter Four: Friends**

Terrador and Flora walked with their tales entwined and their bodies resting snuggly together. Their friends were already outside of Siphaun's music shop along with Ignitus who had flown ahead so as to let the two lovers have some time with each other as they flew. A light green dragoness who Flora presumed to be Mia joyously skipped forwards to meet her.

"Hi! My names Mia, Flora isn't it? It's a really cute name."

"Yep, but such a cute name still doesn't do her beauty justice," replied Terrador.

"So, are you two…-," Mia's trailing was cut off as Gale and Silvia arrived.

"Hey honey!" called Silvia, "Who's this?" Before Flora could reply she was cut off by Mia.

"I'm Mia miss, and it's my honest hopes that Flora and I can be great friends!" Hearing Mia's statement Flora couldn't help but feel happy, she had friends here, maybe this was her new start, a new life, she had friends…and more than anything she had never expected to but had ended up with the dragon of her dreams…Terrador, who loved her without any boundary or limits to the affection he presented for her and her alone. Yes…This was what she had always looked for…a life with a friend and acceptance…what had she found? A life with not a friend, but friends…A life with not just acceptance…But a life with people who were enthusiastic and who wanted to be her friend…And a life with someone who loved her. This was her new beginning.


	5. Petals For Your Thoughts

**The Young Guardians Series: Shall We Kiss?**_**(A young Terrador story)**_

**Shall We Kiss? – Chapter Five: Futures: Part One: Petals For Your Thoughts**

A/N: Definitions:

(Avra) a flower that has petals coming from the center life a rose, but the larger petals peel out so that it has both a rose like center and petal-tendrils at the outer parts. (()). Comes with: 1. Green, green outer part and black inner part. 2. Red, red outer part and white inner part. 3. White, white outer part and either blue or red or black inner part.

End A/N

Flora plucked the petals from the green Avra flower in her paws. "He loves me…he loves me not…he loves me…he loves me not…," chanted Flora, as she said the second part of the verse once more, a voice spoke from behind her.

"Far from the truth," at those words Flora turned around with a smile.

"Terr!" She eagerly greeted as he rushed to her side and nuzzled her affectionately to which she purred happily. The two laid down facing each other with a pile of plucked petals in between them.

"The forests are so beautiful here," commented Flora.

"How can I think of them when all I can think about is you?" he asked. Suddenly Flora blew upon the petals sending them spiraling through the air and onto Terrador.

"There, petals for your thoughts!" yelled Flora as she laughed and ran.

"I'm going to get you!" yelled back Terrador laughing. The two ran after each other for what must have been hours, just delighting in their companion's presence. Finally Terrador rolled onto the ground, not exhausted, but just feeling the need to rest. Flora jumped onto him.

"Ah, is the big bad dragon tired?"

"How can I be tired of you?"

"Ahhh," she sighed as she nuzzled him.

"Flora?"

"Mmm?"

"Where did you come from?"

"It was this far off place with small pine trees that probably reached a little over your thigh. It was hilly, it was really warm but no one had time for a misfit for me."

"You're not a misfit."

"I was the only one my age who wanted Earths as an element, actually I was the only one other than my parents who did."

"Flora, they only mistreated you because they didn't know what true beauty is."

"And when did you learn?"

"When I met you."

"Are all the cut dragons here this cheesy?" she replied laughing as she gazed into his eyes, a gaze he returned with no sign of ever wanting to stop. Terrador pretended to be hurt.

"Oh Terr, I didn't mean-," she exploded in a fit of laughter as she was cut off by Terrador suddenly leaping onto her and tickling her.


	6. Cloud Nine

**The Young Guardians Series: Shall We Kiss?**_**(A young Terrador story)**_

**Shall We Kiss? – Chapter Five: Futures: Part Two: Cloud Nine**

Ignitus and Misty sat at the edge of the pool that lay under the tiny mountain, which was the only thing other than trees dominating the skies of the forest. The two were cloaked in a mist after Misty had playfully used her element to send a stream of water at Ignitus, Ignitus had quickly turned the water into steam when it touched him and returned Misty's playful game of chase. The two were now resting together in the swaths of steam.

"It's like I'm on cloud nine," commented Ignitus.

"Because of a cloud of steam?"

"A cloud of steam just isn't cloud nine without you there," replied Ignitus.

"So I'm white and puffy?" stated Misty with a laugh.

"No-…I-, Why do you do this to me?"

"Because its fun, and plus its cute watching you at a loss of words."

"Cloud nine is supposed to be peaceful, be quiet," Ignitus jokingly said.

"Not for you big guy," she giggled.

"Well if you won't be quiet then I see no point in why I should be," replied Ignitus with a sly glint in his eye.

"Wha-," she was cut off as Ignitus suddenly rolled over, sending both of them into the pool of water. Misty giggled and clung to him as they floated heads up in the water.


	7. Rain Nor Storm

**The Young Guardians Series: Shall We Kiss?**_**(A young Terrador story)**_

**Shall We Kiss? – Chapter Five: Futures: Part Three: Rain Nor Storm**

Mia was also spending time with her most cherished treasure, she walked through one of the cities most ancient and beautiful gardens as she rested her head upon Torrents shoulder. "Flora really seems nice," she commented.

"She seems really shy except for when she's closest to Terrador," Torrent replied.

"Those two were so made for each other."

"You think? Two days and already their more important to each other than the vary air they breath."

"Their Earth dragons, they have a connection to nature, they know a few tricks from the trees."

"Like what?"

"Like how to breathe in carbon dioxide and breathe out air…Wait. Did you say two days?"

"Yah, Terrador and Flora met each other for the first time two days ago, or at least I think. Flora did move here two days ago."

"You know, I think I might of heard someone say they met each other two days ago, can't recall if I really heard it though."

"Still, it's kind of fast don't you think?"

"If I recall it was you who was infatuated with me and I with you when we first saw each other," she said as Torrent leant down to pick a flower and return it to her.

"Yes, but you're the most beautiful thing in the world."

"Exactly."

"Kind of self centered sounding wasn't that?"

"No! That's not what I meant! Okay, think about it, I love you for your gentle and caring nature and vice-versa right? That's just like Terrador and Flora, Terrador was Flora's first real friend and he showed her acceptance and she showed him love, they are made for each other."

"Okay I see your point. Neither rain nor storm could part them."


	8. Love's Paradigm

**The Young Guardians Series: Shall We Kiss?**_**(A young Terrador story)**_

**Shall We Kiss? – Chapter Five: Futures: Part Four: Love's Paradigm**

Della sighed, once more remembering the dragon she had fallen quite in love with, a handsome sand colored dragon that had but moments ago captured her heart. Sand-Storm, had been quite kind and generous. He had noticed her hard work and no matter her attempts at dissuading him, he insisted until she agreed to allow him to help her in the kitchen. He had done so until her parents had come in and been shocked to find their usually hard working daughter laughing and chatting with a customer while they equally shared the work of washing dishes.

She once more looked down to find the tiny piece of silk cloth that he had written his address down upon. "Mmm…The West 18th South 42nd?" Taking out a map of the local area she found that the intersection of the West 18th road and South 42nd road was Sinclaipe Valley, "Come ring me sometime…," she read from his last notes. Making for the second time in her life, a choice to disobey her parents orders (once more because of Sand-Storm), she packed up her few possessions. She packed up her diary, pen holder with its five pens, and her gift from her deceased grandmother which was a beautifully woven rug that looked good no matter how the room it was in looked. She left her room, taking off into the sky.


	9. Della's Dilemna

**The Young Guardians Series: Shall We Kiss?**_**(A young Terrador story)**_

**Shall We Kiss? – Chapter Seven: A Place To Call Home**

(Idea): Della's arrival at Sand-Storm's cave, and their first few days together.

As the day was close to ending Della finally spotted a cave that looked like it was once a church. There was concrete bricks built into the mountain with a bell tower rising from the top. A bell was inside it. Deciding that this was what Sand-Storm must have meant she flew in and gave the rope a few good tugs. It didn't take long for a sand colored head to look out the door of the brick work. On sight of Della, the dragon's body accompanied his head as he rushed to greet the dragoness who favored the element that clashed with his own. "I thought you weren't ever going to accept my invitation," stated Sand-Storm.

"It's the first time I've ever actually made a choice for myself other than jobs or meals and such," she replied.

"Seriously?"

"I never got much freedom, my parents said they were proud of me because I work hard but the truth is that I only work hard because they tell me to. Everything I have with me in this pack is all I've ever really had."

"Couldn't you just move away?"

"They wouldn't let me, they'd just tell me that I'm an inspiration to my sister to work hard and that by leaving I'd be letting her down."

"More of a cage than a home."

"Yah, and now I've ran away to here and they probably won't want me coming home because they would be ashamed of me or something," said Della as she looked away trying to hide a tear, but it had not been missed by Sand-Storm.

"It's alright with me if you want to stay here, my family would be delighted to have you with us," he offered.

"Really?" she asked, turning her head to look at him without a care of the tears showing.

"Sure, follow me," with that Sand-Storm and Della went back to the door and entered the place, through the door was a nicely illuminated tunnel that had two doors on the left before it curved downwards and left. The tunnel led to a room that Della guessed was the living room. The two doors upstairs were probably the bedrooms and as Della looked around she saw another door near the fireplace. This was the door where Sand-Storm was headed and as he knocked on it he called out. "Dad, Mom, can you come out here please?"

Two dragons slightly darker than Sand-Storm walked out, "Storm, who is your cute female?" asked the feminine one. Della blushed at the words and Sand-Storm looked embarrassed.

"Mom! We're friends!"

"Alright than, so who is your cute friend?"

"Dad, Mom, this is Della, she's a water dragoness, she is disowned and disinherited by her parents and I was wondering if we could let her stay here. Della, this is my dad Dune and my mom Sandy."

"Hey," greeted Dune.

"Nice to see you here," added Sandy.

"Thank you, you don't know how much it means to me," replied Della.

"Haven't seen any water dragons around here for a while, must think our humor is a little dry," joked Dune, "But any interest of Sand-Storm's is welcome here."

"Dad!"

"Maybe you should tell your sister about our guest too. And Della, sorry we won't be able to provide any rooms but your welcome to share a room with Storm, sorry for the lack of beds," said Sandy as she with her mate returned to their room.

As Della and Sand-Storm returned to the upper part of the cave to introduce Della to his sister they conversed, "Storm?"

"Yah, it's a lot easier then calling me Sand-Storm all the time, would have called me Sandy but mom has that name and it sounds too feminine," he replied.

"So you have a sister?"

"Same age as you and me, her names Kaeri (Not pronounced Care-ee, but pronounced Car-ee), and its only fair to warn you, she owns what has to be the largest music bowl in the valley (A/N: The bigger the bowl the louder the volume of the music, so basically the volume is predetermined.).

"Ouch."

"Yah, big-time," replied Storm as they approached one of the two doors upstairs, the one farthest from the entrance was apparently Kaeri's and as Storm opened the door Della was surprised that she hadn't heard the sound of music when she had walked by the door. The noise was close to unbearable and it made Della want to run screaming and dancing in insanity. To her amusement that was what a sand colored dragoness was doing. "Kaeri!"

"Yah?" called back the dragoness.

"Take the cylinder off!" called Storm. After a few seconds Kaeri did just that and turned back to her brother.

"So, who's the lucky dragoness?" asked Kaeri.

"Not you too!" cried Storm.

Kaeri laughed, "Hey, I'm Kaeri, nice to meet you."

"Same to you Kaeri, I'm Della."

"Okay, and Sandman, you better clean your room if she's going to be sleeping with you, besides, I'd like to get to know Della better."

"Sandman?" inquired Della.

"Mom and Dad and some others call him Storm, but I and his buddies call him Sandman."

"That makes since," Della replied. As she made herself comfortable on Kaeri's bed she looked back at the doorway to see Storm still there, "You can go you know."

"Wha? Oh, yah sorry I'll get going now," he said with a sheepish grin as he left.

"He thinks you're really something, and I can tell you think the same of him," commented Kaeri.

"Yah, he…I guess you could say he opened the door of my cage and showed me the real world."

"Could you say that without the analogy?"

"Before I met him I just did what my parents told me to, I had a bed, a room, a rug, a diary, some pens, a pack, and that's it. Then I met him, that was the first time I ever disobeyed my parents, they had a rule against letting customers help with work, to even let a customer near the kitchen was against it. He wanted to help me with my work, he just wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Yah, he did that with Lissya Sprif three years ago. She was carrying some boxes home and he asked if he could help her but she declined. He followed her and kept asking. Liss just dropped those boxes right there and I'll tell you, I've never seen a dragoness run so fast in my life, poor Sand-Storm was outside her door for close to an hour with the boxes in hand." The two dragonesses laughed.

"He's to die for," sighed Della.

"That's my brother, he's always had this thing for helping dragonesses," replied Kaeri, "Don't worry, I can tell he's got his eyes on you, despite him denying it."

"So, what's Sinclaipe Valley like?"

"Wonderful markets, lots of parks, it's a collection of sand, wind, and fire elementals so we've got the best glass wares, real beautiful. Look, here's one that I received a year ago at the Festival Of Life," said Kaeri, pointing to a beautifully crafted dragoness figurine totally made out of glass, it had its jaws open and Della could see that the glass dragoness acted as a sort of pot if you put stuff in through the mouth. "It's a Wishing-Dragoness, I'm a sand elemental so when I make a wish I have to put some sand inside if I want my wish to come true. My boyfriend got it for me, hasn't failed me yet that little dragoness," she said as she watched Della examine the little glass dragoness.

"My Grandmother had a dragoness made of glass, she was a water elemental like me, she put some water inside every night before we went to sleep and prayed that we would have good dreams and that we would be kind and good throughout our lives."

"We?"

"I have a younger sister, Mia. That little glass dragoness of Grandma's never failed us."

"That's because your Grandma had a Dream-Dragoness figurine, she was an aqua elemental so she put water in it and instant good dreams for anyone sleeping in the near area."

"How many Dragoness figurines are there?"

"There's the Wish-Dragoness, the Dream-Dragoness, the Hope-Dragonesses which are really rare now, the Health-Dragoness, the Mood-Dragoness which are supposed to be illegal because of use on others, and the Luck-Dragoness which are illegal if used at sporting events," said Kaeri.

"So what's this Festival Of Life?"

"You know about Life-Rings?"

"Yah."

"Well the Life-Festival is where dragons and dragonesses go to look for a potential mate, like it's a week of looking, building relationships, courting, and the end of the festival Coupling-Flight."

"Coupling-Flight?"

"Yah, it signals the end of the festival, its where all the couples go into this complex flight formation, it's really quite a sight. According to some people, when you fly you have no idea what to do, you just follow your heart. Even the unsuccessful dragons and dragonesses take part because there's a saying about the flight, 'take flight, and your heart will lead you to your soul mate'. That way no one is left alone after the festival."

"So you're more than-," began Della.

"No!" Kaeri cut Della off laughing, "Me and my boyfriend just went because it's a wonderful time to spend with your most cherished. Lots of couples have gone without having to pledge there love then and there."

"Okay sorry about that." Della laughed a little realizing how stupid her question had sounded.

"Its alright, you're a real pal Della, really, how about we take a look around the Sinclaipe markets tomorrow? If I can pry you from Sand-Storm's grip." Suddenly Storm was in the room.

"I heard that sis," he said to which Kaeri laughed. "Della, I've got my room clean now."

"Della, I've got our room clean now," repeated Kaeri in a mock Storm voice, purposefully adding the 'our'.

"Kaeri!"

"I know, I know, save it for when your honeybunch is out of the room," she said, seeing his face grow even more annoyed she added a, "don't get your tail in a knot, I'm only having a little fun."

After some "see you later"s and "goodnight"s, Sand-Storm and Della were finally able to move to the room next door which was apparently Storm's. The room had a small stone fireplace with a shelf over it and not much else other than some tapestries, a bed, some blankets, a table, a pack, some books, and a half empty book and some pens. Della walked over to take a look. "I haven't finished writing it yet," said Storm as he unpacked Della's pack for her, "It's a romance between an aqua dragoness and a sand dragon, and I think I've found a name for her."

"And what is it?" asked Della with a smile

"You'll find out," said Storm returning the smile. Della watched him set her pens and books upon his table near his own. He set her rug down in front of the fireplace and put her blanket on his bed. "Do you mind?"

"No, its fine, but I think I'll set up the last of my things," she replied, taking from her pack the last of her possessions, a small silk tapestry of her grandmother. As she moved to put it on the shelf above the fireplace she tripped on her rug and stumbled into the arms of Storm who had moved in a flash from where he had been just to help her. "Sorry, I can be a little clumsy sometimes."

"That's alright, besides, I'm here to catch you," he replied as she leaned into his embrace. Next thing she knew she was curled up against his side asleep on the bed.

In the middle of the night Storm woke to find Della shivering against him trying to draw as much warmth as she could from him. Getting up he walked across to collect one of his own blankets from the corner of his room and returned laying it over the sleeping dragoness. Before he returned to sleep he took one last look at her smiling face, then sleep took him.

In Kaeri's room she was about to put some sand into her Wish-Dragoness before she stopped herself, "Nah, they don't need me to wish for them, they've already got their feelings figured out." She slowly blew the sand from her paws, watching it spiral in the air before she made it go into nonexistence, "Goodnight you two, you've got eachother and that's all you'll ever need."


	10. By Your Side

**Shall We Kiss? – Chapter Seven: By Your Side**

(Idea): Terrador and Flora learn of Della's disappearance and are asked by her distraught parents to seek her out.

The day dawned early for Terrador and Flora. Flora's parents had decided it best to let Flora stay with Terrador and Ignitus while they (parents) got settled in better. As Flora woke she yawned and stretched before nudging Terrador. "Get up sleepyhead, wakeup time," she cooed.

"Nnn," he mumbled as she nudged him, deciding to let him wake himself up she took flight and soon set down by the nearest river in hopes of washing herself. The air was warm like it always was, the cold never seemed to be able to penetrate the forests. She watches as a family of Ha-Ja birds flew through the trees.

As Terrador finally managed to push himself off of his and Flora's bed he remembered that today was Mia's birthday. As he reached under a leaf to pull out a little flower ornament he spoke to no one in particular other than the ornament, "don't fail me today."

Flora was splashing water on her face to try and clean it better as she sat at the side of the river. Suddenly she was sent tumbling in as an unseen figure pushed her from behind. Terrador laughed and joined her as she comically began floating on her back as if nothing happened. He swam up and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "You know, my parents might not approve. A few days and we're already sleeping together, living together, and going everywhere together," she commented.

"No force on earth could keep me from you," he replied.

"You're a suck-up, you know that?"

"And you're still beautiful."

"There's my proof," she pointed out.

"It's Mia's birthday today."

"Oh really? I don't have a present."

"You didn't know it was her birthday so you have an alibi."

"True. How long til we go?"

"Not to long, we'll just get cleaned up and-," he was cut off by a sudden splash of water in his face as Flora furiously paddled away laughing.

"She was in the kitchen washing dishes with a customer, than this morning she's gone," reviewed Terrador. Della's mom only gave a small nod of the head. Terrador and Flora had arrived to find that Della had run off, possibly with some sand elemental male. "So you want us to find her? We have no idea where she went."

"Here, this was in her room," said Della's father as he handed Flora a silk note that had a location on it.

"That's Sinclaipe Valley," stated Terrador as he took a look. "We'll go," he said as the parents turned back to their room. Turning to see Flora studying the note as if she were analyzing it he said, "Flora, you don't have to come if you don't want to."

"Where you go I go, if you're going than of course I want to come," she replied without her eyes even leaving the silk.

"I'll just go find Petwée and get him to tell your parents about this okay," he said as he rubbed his cheek against hers lovingly before turning away. Luckily Petwée was in the restaurant at the time and it didn't take long to find him. When Terrador returned he found Flora in the company of two male dragons, one a yellow who looked to be an electric elemental, he was talking excitedly while Flora struggled to understand him, and the other a blue who looked to be an ice elemental who was trying to get a word in to Flora. Seeing Terrador, Flora sent him a look that said "rescue-me-before-my-head-explodes". He made his way through the crowd of dragons that all looked to be the same age as him. Finally he reached Flora and the instant he did she walked past the two dragons and moved to his side.

"Terr, this is Volteer," she said gesturing to the yellow electric elemental, "and this is Cyril," she said gesturing to the blue ice elemental. "Volteer, Cyril, this is my mate Terrador." At the mention of Flora having a mate the two dragons shot Terrador very deranged and angry glances.

"I'm Volteer, I find it fairly discrepant to find beauty like as your mate possesses Terrador," greeted Volteer. Having been hopelessly lost after the first six words he replied simply.

"Hello."

"And I am Cyril, favored pure-blood descendant of the majestic ice-dragons of yore, but I won't bore you like Volteer since you probably knew my heritage when you saw how superior a majestic sight I am," greeted Cyril as he held his head high.

"Oh shut up you pompous, arrogant, ninny!" said Volteer.

"Well I should just-! No! I shall not sink to your level!"

"You can't sink any lower than you are now!" retaliated Volteer.

"You shall mind your manners around me! You should be kneeling to me, my blood line demands it, it is only because I find you a respectable adversary that I allow you to stand. Not that I can actually find any reason to give you respect."

"Oh, do shut up and save it for your acting lessons!" said Volteer.

"Cyril! You keep your grubby frost-bitten paws off of him!" came a voice from the crowd, a golden electric elemental soon walked forwards to stand beside Volteer, "Or your dealing with me!" she hissed.

"Oh look! It's the academy bully! Oh I'm at your mercy Volta! Yah right! How'd you ever get a tramp to crush on you Volteer, but you two are a disgustingly perfect couple, one a windbag the other a tramp!" retorted Cyril.

As Volteer, Volta, and Cyril continued their argument Terrador and Flora made their get away. "Well that was five minutes of my life I never want to relive," stated Flora.

"Yah. So, we're mates?" asked Terrador with a smile.

"They were thinking I would fall in love with them instantaneously, than they argued over me. It was the only way I could think of that would get the message across that I'm already taken."

"We could have just kissed."

"Oh right! Hi I'm Flora and this is Terrador! And than we go all out in the middle of a restaurant after introducing ourselves to two anger-issued dragons? Its not a problem to call you my mate is it?"

"Nah, nothing could keep me from becoming your mate, so why not just skip to that part."

"I like the sound of that, 'mates'," she sighed.

"You're mated to the one and only," added Terrador.

"To my one and only," she said as she cuddled her head into his neck.

"We should probably go get Ignitus and tell him," said Terrador as they walked towards Misty's room at the '_Marla & Talon_' inn. Although she could have lived for free at the restaurant with her parents she chose to keep a room at the inn. Ignitus had been staying there for the past while, while Flora stayed with Terrador. What they saw was totally unexpected. It was a sight that would unfortunately haunt their memories for days to come.

A/N: I may begin working on the other stories in the Young Guardians Series. (One) So that readers can review and have time to read the chapters more. (Two) I feel the need to expand my writing ideas to new boundaries and limitations. But I will work on this story still. PLEASE REVIEW WHETHER GOOD OR BAD OR NOTHING JUST REVIEW.

If you have no reason to review then please fill this out and put it as a review:

FANFICTION NAME:

FAVORITE CHAPTER:

FAVORITE CHARACTER:

FAVORITE MOMENT:

FAVORITE COUPLE:

WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE MORE OF:  
WHO YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE MORE OF:

PROBLEMS UNDERSTANDING:  
WHAT DO YOU LIKE ABOUT THE STORY?: (ex: it's a new view on the Spyro world, or, it really opens up for a new story front, etc)

WOULD YOU KEEP READING?:

(Yes) WHAT MAKES YOU WANT TO?:

(No) WHY OR WHY NOT?:

and please attach a letter to the writer or something like that.


End file.
